Reencontrando o Amor
by Uchiha-Kushina
Summary: A Escuridão me envolve mais uma vez. Por que sinto este vazio em meu peito? Porque a Solidão está sempre ao meu lado..." Mesmo envolta de Amigos, ela se sente só, pois seu verdadeiro amor não admite conhece-la.


**Sinopse:** Uchiha Riza é uma garota estranha e problemática, que, após perder os pais em um acidente, passa a morar com os tios no Japão. Lá ela reencontra um antigo amor, mas este finge não conhece-la. Ela faz novos amigos e atrai para si um novo amor, mas fica dividida entre o antigo e o novo...

Qual dos dois ela vai escolher você só vai saber se ler.

FanFic feita especialmente para: Lia, Naoko (Amanda), Murillo, Gabriel, Rodrigo, Vitor (Japinhah) e Willma.

Com a Colaboração especial, em partes do enredo, de: Naoko, Lia e Willma, pois elas foram muito importantes para a criação da historia e são muito importantes para a continuação da mesma.

**Notas da História:**

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, somente Lia, Naoko, Riza, Daisuke, Eryuu e Arisu são criações minha, o resto é do Tio Kishimoto, da Level Up e da Hino Matsuri, mais bem que eles poderiam me conceder o Neji-kun, Sasori no Danna e Zero-kun né? XD

FanFiction Criada em homenagem aos meus melhores amigos: Naoko-cham, Lia-cham, Murillo (Infrit), Gabriel (Lass/ARQ14), Rodrigo e Will-cham.

"Pensamentos"

* ações *

-----Flash Back -----

--------POV--------

Uchiha Risa é uma garota, Rockeira, que com 14 anos mudou de sua cidade natal (São Paulo - SP – Brasil) para ir morar com seus tios e primos na Mansão Uchiha (Konoha – Tókio – Japão), pois seus pai haviam falecido em um acidente de avião, indo do Brasil ao Japão, onde seus corpos não foram encontrados. Chegando ao Japão, ela encontra problemas em seu 1º dia de aula, faz amizades, e reencontra seu antigo amor, Hyuuga Neji, que ao se lembrar dela fenge nem a conhecer...

Muitas brigas, muito romance e muita confusão em:

Re-encontrando o Amor

1ª capítulo: a Chegada.

Numa manhã de sol, um certo Uchiha estava deitado em sua cama, arrumado como se fosse sair para uma balada de rock.

Sasuke: Quando será que ela vai chegar? Já demorou de mais!

O Uchiha escuta um barulho de motor de carro se aproximando da mansão.

Sasuke: é ela, ela chegou!

Ele se levanta da sua cama num pulo, abre a porta do quarto e desce as escadas correndo feito doido, até que alguém toca a campainha. Itachi chega na porta antes de Sasuke, e a abre, Sasuke na pressa não consegue parar e acaba esbarrando na pessoa que estava na porta.

Sasuke: A-a Gomene! (desculpe)

Sasuke olha pra garota a sua frente, que sorria, um sorriso melancólico.

Sasuke: Risa... Você cresceu ! *abraça*

Riza: Claro! Assim como você. *retribui o abraço*

Riza era uma garota bonita, de cabelos negros, longos com mechas vermelhas, olhos vermelhos e rosto angelical com uma maquiagem preta bem leve, vestia um vestido até acima do joelho, preto com uma jaqueta jeans também preta e botas pretas um pouco abaixo do joelho, usava as mesma munhequeiras que Sasuke e luvas.

Itachi, que estava somente observando decidiu mostrar que estava presente.

Itachi: Sasuke, seja cavalheiro, deixe ela e suas amigas entrarem.

Sasuke: amigas? *solta do abraço*

Ele olha pro lado e vê duas garotas ao lado de Riza, ele dá passagem pra que elas entrem.

Itachi: podem se sentar

Riza e suas amigas se sentam no sofá.

Riza: Bom, Essas são a Lia e Naoko.

Lia: Aksumaki Lia

Naoko: Hyuuga Naoko.

Lia era branquinha, usava uma maquiagem verde levinha, vestia um vestido azul-verde até o joelho, sandálias brancas, luvas azul-claro com listras branca, o cabelo, preto, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo com mechas caindo em seus olhos verdes. Naoko já era mais bronzeada, usava uma maquiagem preta um pouco mais pesada que a Risa, olhos prateados, cabelos pretos com mechas e pontas pink, vestia um vestido prata com um tipo de espartilho preto por cima, deixando sua cintura mais fina, até o joelho, All Star's pretos até a canela, luvas de renda também pretsa e tinha um pircing na boca, um transversal na orelha esquerda e um alargador de caveira, nº 1, na orelha direita.

Sasuke observa Lia dos pés a cabeça, o que a deixa um pouco sem graça.

Lia: Néé Risa, eu vou ficar aqui com a Naoko mesmo?

Itachi: Sim, vocês vão ficar por aqui mesmo.

Riza: Isso.

Naoko: e aonde estão o Senhor e a Senhora Uchiha? Porque, pelo o que eu saiba, nós vamos morar com eles, e não com dois pirralhos.

Itachi: Para que você saiba mocinha, eu tenho 16 anos, e vc tem 14. e os meus pai estão no trabalho, mais logo estarão por aqui.

Naoko: Hunf!

Riza: Sasuke, você poderia mostrar o nosso quarto por favor?

Sasuke: Claro!

Eles sobem as escada, Sasuke conduzindo as garotas até o quarto e abrindo a porta.

Sasuke: é aqui que vocês ficarão por essa noite, amanhã seus quartos estarão prontos.

Riza: Tudo bem, está ótimo assim. Arigatou Sasuke-kun

Lia: Arigatou Sasuke-san.

Naoko: ¬¬ Formalidades... ¬¬

Sasuke: Doittashimashitte (de Nada) Eu já vou descer.

Riza: Estamos indo também.

Riza, Lia e Naoko seguem Sasuke escada abaixo, chegando lá encontram Itachi com um Hamburguer enorme na mão.

Naoko: Você vai comer isso tudo?

Itachi: Não eu fiz pra deixar de enfeite em cima da TV...

Riza: Ui...

Lia: Essa doeu...

Naoko: Ignorante.

Sasuke: Mas então Riza-cham, você sabe o que aconteceu no acidente dos seus pais.

Lia: Eu acho bom nós não tocarmos nesse assunto...

Riza: Não, está tudo bem... Os peritos não me disseram a causa... só se sabe que o avião caiu no mar e até agora somente 10 corpos foram encontrados. Eu queria ao menos me despedir dos meu pais...

Itachi: * de boca cheia * Mais não há chances deles estarem vivos?

Riza: Me disseram que o avião explodiu antes de cair, não há como eles terem sobrevivido.

Sasuke: Entendo..... Você deve estar muito triste não é Riza-cham?

Riza: Você nem sabe o quanto.

Itachi: Mais por que vocês duas vieram pra cá junto com a Riza?

Lia: Nós sempre fomos amigas inseparáveis... desda 4ª série...

Riza: Verdade... eu sempre fui uma fraca inútil... As valentonas da escola sempre vinham me bater, antes de eu conhecer essas duas, mais uma vez a Naoko me defendeu, acabou com as garotas e a Lia cuidou dos meus ferimentos...

Itachi: Mais se você é fraca, então quem foi que socou o Kiba.

Naoko: Com quem você acha que ela deve ter aprendido a se defender?

Sasuke: Com a Lia é que não foi...

Riza: rsrsrs

Itachi: Tinha que ser com uma bruta mesmo.....

Naoko: Vou já te mostrar a minha brutalidade no meio das suas fuças!

Riza: Parem vocês dois!

Lia: Então... Quando eu soube que os pais da Riza haviam falecido a primeira coisa que eu e meu pais fizemos foi oferecer um lugar em nossa casa, tanto para a Riza quanto para a Naoko que morava com eles. Só que como ela ainda tem parente vivos eles são os primeiros na lista da para cuidar, tanto dela quanto da herança. E para eu não ficar sem as minhas amigas no Brasil eu implorei para o meu pai me deixar vir pra cá, e como a Naoko estava morando com a Riza ela veio junto, é claro, primeiro pedimos permissão para a Sra. Mikoto.

Itachi: Mas Naoko, por que você estava morando com a Riza?

Naoko: ….

Riza: Ela não gosta de falar sobre isso.

Naoko: Ah, eu vou para o quarto!

Lia: Matte! (espere) Eu também vou

Riza: Sasuke, você chama a gente quando os seus pais chegarem? Por favor?

Sasuke: Sim, pode deixar.

Riza: Arigatou!

Naoko, Lia e Riza sobem as escadas e vão para seus quartos.

------------------------Fim do 1º Capitulo------------------------

No próximo capítulo: Muita conversa, e um pouco de mistério. 1º dia aula? Encrenca? Romance? Confusão?

Isso vocês só saberão no próximo capítulo.


End file.
